


Take Me On a Joy Ride

by JailynnW



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Collection of one shots, Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluff, Gen, King!Jaime, Mermaid!Brienne, More will be added, Short Stories, Silly and unedited, mini stories, writing prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-10 00:15:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20518808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JailynnW/pseuds/JailynnW
Summary: A collection of writing prompts: Each will be a short story for Jaime and Brienne. Some will follow canon, some will be AU. I will not be writing in order.





	1. Glimmer

**Author's Note:**

> This silliness is unedited. Written for fun and to help my brain stay active. I don't know when I'll update or which word will catch my eye. I really hope you like my crazy stories.
> 
> _01\. glimmer_  
02\. awaken  
03\. blaze  
04\. nymph  
05\. delicious  
06\. indiscreet  
07\. hunger  
_08\. forbidden_  
09\. lick  
_10\. scarlet_  
11\. velvet  
12\. wanton  
13\. umber  
14\. linger  
15\. smolder

[](https://imgur.com/g4BEoPL)

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

__

1) Glimmer:

Brienne watched from a distance as the waves rocked the large vessel. She held her breath as men ran back and forth trying to steady the sails. The lightning cracked over their heads, thunder rolled loudly quickly after. She swam a little closer. She shouldn't. King Selwyn would be angry at her, but she couldn't help it. Her heart was in her throat. One of the main sails broke free, winds whipped it back and forth. Men screamed from the deck, calling for someone to help. A tall man emerged from the crowd. Brienne's eyes widened. He was _beautiful_.

He quickly climbed up the wooden mast, his feet slipping as he got higher. She looked around her, trying to see if any of her people followed her to the surface. She was alone... Diving beneath the waves, she came up closer to the ship than ever before. The man she was watching, the beautiful one, managed to grab the whipping sail and secure it back to the cheers of those on the deck below. She smiled at his wide grin. Another crack of lightning lit the sky and she got a better look at his face. Her breath caught again. His hair was plastered to a perfect face, his shoulders were broad with muscles that his soaked shirt clung to, his legs were long... he was a living dream. Her dream. The one she kept locked inside.

A large wave rocked the ship again, sending many to slide toward the ocean's edge. Fearful men gripped the rail, holding on till the transport righted itself. Brienne watched in horror as the beautiful man, knocked his head into the mast and lost his grip, falling hard into the sea. She sunk below the water, watching for him to kick himself to the surface... he sank further and further away. A tightness gripped her heart and she swam as fast as she could toward the lifeless body. 

Fish moved out of her way, sensing her desperate thoughts. She caught the man and let out the breath she hadn't realized she was holding in. His blonde hair floated around his head in a crown of gold as she held him in her arms. Brienne touched his face, traced his cheek. She had never been so close to a human before... She kicked her way to the surface forcibly, breaking the water with him at her side, just in time to see the ship sail into the distance. Her eyes shut in despair. Brienne knew of a port not too far from where they were, but it was risky to go there. She could be found. She could be _killed_... but if she didn't go, he would die. 

Sighing, she swam with him to the beach. Once she was close enough to the shoreline, she let his body float up with the waves unto the sandy land. The sun was breaking over the horizon, the storm was gone. Brienne should swim away, but she couldn't. She needed to know he would be well, that he would live. A couple of fishermen came upon the prone man and Brienne sank low to hide. They pulled the body higher along the beach, talking over him. She saw them pound his chest and turn him on his side. The beautiful man coughed and spit out the ocean from his lungs. She smiled, knowing he would be safe. Her heart was pounding in her chest as she watched him sit up and look around. For a moment, she thought their eyes met and her pounding heart stopped. 

All of her instincts, all of the lessons taught to her, came back and she dove beneath the surface, her fin pushing her down into the depths below. As she made her way back to her castle under the sea, she thought about that beautiful man- her dream- and how she held him in her arms. She grinned as she swam.

*-*-*-*-*

Jaime coughed the water from his lungs and looked around him. He was on the land... but how? Two men leaned over him.

“You a'right, Your Majesty?”

“Yes,” Jaime said, his voice sounded harsh to his own ears. “Thank you for saving me.”

“We d'dn't, Your Grace,” the second fisherman said. “Yous was al'ready on the sh're when wes got to ya.”

“Then how...” Jaime looked out into the ocean and saw a figure in the distance. Her blonde hair shone in the soft light of the morning sun. His mouth ran dry. She parted her full lips then dove beneath the sea. Her tail of light green and blue scales glimmered as water splashed up and she disappeared. “A mermaid...” he whispered.

His heart pounded in his chest and he jumped to his feet. She was gone from sight, but he hoped she was not gone from his life. He desperately wanted to see her again.


	2. Forbidden

[ ](https://imgur.com/g4BEoPL)

08\. forbidden

> The **_first_** time he sees her, he can't believe she's real.

Brienne towers over Catelyn in her armor and with her quiet presence. Jaime knows she does not like him. He uses his reputation to his advantage and comments on everything from her looks to her frustrating honor. He needles her. Points at the barely healed wounds he finds on accident. He sneers at her slips and takes joy in her anger.

He has spent years locked in a cage- first in one of his own making with his vows, then in Robb's dungeon- and being with Brienne is like entering the world anew. He embraces her hatred. Pushes her to snarl and snipe back. It's fun to see the red patches bloom in her cheeks and crawl down her neck. Her large teeth snap at him as he chuckles. It's fun and he has been without fun for so damned long.

> The first time he _**sees**_ her, he can't believe she's real.

She dances with him with more grace than he expects. Brienne's eyes light up and the awkwardness falls away. She comes at him, challenges him and forces him to work for his freedom. The touches of metal against metal, sings in his blood. He grins at her almost maniacally. His words are light, his feet move swiftly. This is what he lives for.

Brienne is like a strong oak. She's sturdy and strong, bends when she needs and stands tall when it's time. Jaime can not fathom losing to her, but his strength wanes and his swings get slower. The fight, where each draw blood, also draws attention. Being captured by the bloody mummers changes everything. 

> The first time he sees _**her**_, he can't believe she's real.

Her body is nothing like he has ever seen before. Her breasts are small but perk. The nipples are dusty pink, hard and pointed. He licks his lips. He wants to taste them. Suck them into his mouth and suckle at them like a babe. The water from the bath slides off her skin as she stands before him. Strong like the marble that is mined from her tiny island, dusted with freckles he wishes he could trace. 

Jaime feels his body react. He blames the fever. The time away from Cersei. The heat from the tub. Anything to deny he desires her. He tells her his secrets and he watches as she she opens her astounding eyes and _sees_ him for the first time. Brienne holds him and carries him to safety as he gives into the sickness raging through his body. She calls out his hated name: _Kingslayer!_

He responds with the one he wants her to use: _My name is Jaime_.

**_See me..._** he pleads in his mind... _**see who I really am...**_

> The first time he sees her, he can't _**believe**_ she's real.

She stands before him in a God awful pink dress with yellowed lace and tears at the seams. She does not cry as he tells her he must leave her there. She does not show her fear at being with men that would rape and kill. She straightens her shoulders and wishes him well. His heart that has always pointed at Cersei and has slowed to a stop in caring for others, shakes off the rust and begins to pound as she locks her eyes with his and says:

“Goodbye, Ser Jaime.”

He does not know what to say. He has never known such innocence. It is like a forbidden fruit held before him. Ripe and juicy and so tantalizing. His eyes glaze over with unleashed tears. _Ser Jaime..._ He nods his head, bows out of the chamber. It's too much. It's not enough.

As he travels back home, to Cersei and to his life, he thinks of her. Her blue eyes that shine with youthful hope. Her body, wet and flushing. Her brave kindness. He dreams of her. He changes direction and rushes back. Jaime finds her in danger and does what a knight should, he saves the damsel in distress.

She does not thank him with a kiss. He knows he will not get that from her. She asks him why he came back. And for once he tells the truth with kindness:

**“I dreamed of you.”**

> The first time he sees her, he can't believe she's _**real**_.

The first night he holds her, he does so gently. He is not use to being with someone so innocent. Cersei is assertive and overwhelming with her needs. Brienne opens slowly. Like a young flower, blooming before the sun. She trembles against him. Her body flushing red, Lannister red. He takes her clothes off with care- fumbling some with the lack of a right hand. She does not push, or huff at his stumbling, she is patient and watchful. Brienne urges him with light kisses against his temples.

She wonders if her touching him would be welcomed. He tells her it would, it is. **_Please,_** he wants to beg. **_Please place your hands on me._** She slides her rough palms over his bare shoulders, gripping and holding him close. He inhales sharply before kissing her hard.

The fight against Lady Stoneheart is over. Pod and Hyle were saved. He still has his head and Brienne has hers. The pain is gone for the moment and all that remains is them, this moment. Brienne looks at him when they break apart. Her eyes hazy with lust and a small amount of confusion. “Is this just for tonight?”

The question hangs between them. The real ones are clear- _Am I just a stand in for Cersei? Is this just battle lust? Is this real? Will you hate me for my betrayal in the morn?_

Jaime finds he can not hate her even if he tries. Her betrayal, while hurtful, is not the worse he has ever faced. The rope burn on her neck tells him she would give her life for him and that is all he could ask for. He would do the same for her, he realizes. 

He rests his left hand against her cheek. Staring into her eyes, pouring all his feelings into his words, “This is for tonight and tomorrow and for as long as you will have my broken, unworthy soul.”

“Ser Jaime,” she whispers. “I am the one unworthy. I betrayed your trust and led you to your doom.”

“And saved me from it as well,” he reminds her. 

The words were quiet, their meaning loud. He touches her with reverence. Brienne kisses him with raw emotion. They come to each other broken. Their jagged edges fit together perfectly. When he takes her maidenhead, she stifles her scream. He uses his lips to wipe her tears. They move slowly. His body over hers. Hers gripping him tightly. 

There are no words spoken. Gasps of pleasure. Moans of completion. The slick slide of bodies. Skin slapping into skin. It is perfect. It is messy. It is right. It is forbidden- he is a member of the Kingsguard, she an unwed maiden. It is them. Brienne is his in this moment. Jaime is hers for however long she wants him. Cersei is far from his mind and heart. Her letter burnt in a hearth. Her memory swept from his body. Brienne takes her place as if she's always been there. Hiding in the shadows, waiting for him to see her.

> ** _The first time he sees her, he can't believe she's real._ **


	3. Scarlet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter of Warrior should be done tomorrow. In the meantime, I have another short story from my writing prompt table. I hope you like it. 
> 
> Please remember this is completely unedited and most likely crap. LOL Thank you to anyone that read the previous two. You all are amazing!!

[ ](https://imgur.com/g4BEoPL)

10\. scarlet

** __**

> ** _Red roses- _ **

****  


Brienne hated them. Her nose would wrinkle and her eyes would flash. She would not accept the offering but she would be polite in her refusal. She never explained to him why she hated them so, she would just claim to not like the scent. It was not until later he realized why she despised the flower so much. It was after years of being apart. Years of her having adventures and of him missing her. It was knowledge he gained from one of Brienne's former betrothed. Connington told him gleefully about throwing a flower – a red rose- at her feet, as if Jaime would laugh and cheer his devious actions on.

Jaime did not find the gesture humorous at all. He did not give him praise for his disgraceful actions. Instead he gave him something else. A broken jaw and harsh words about how to treat a lady. From that day forward, he hated the flower as well. It was not as if it was that beautiful after all. And really the fragrance was too strong. He came to appreciate the more subtle blooms instead. Innocent blossoms with light scents that tickled his senses and made him yearn for tall wenches with crystal blue eyes. 

_ ****_

> _ **Crimson rivers- ** _

__  


The ground was covered in blood. Rivers of red. The scent of copper filled the air. Brienne stood at his side, leaning on her sword. A river of crimson slid slowly down her forehead, coming dangerously close to her eye. He reached over and wiped it away with his dirty, blackened thumb. She looked at him. Her eyes haunted, her expression tired. She did not smile, but Jaime knew she was grateful. 

Her armor was caked in decay. Her blonde hair was filled with pieces of the dead that flung from her sword as she fought for her life, his life and the lives of all that could not fight for themselves. Pod came up to them. His young face showing age that should not be there. His body was hunched as if the weight of Winterfell was upon his shoulders. Jaime felt that as well. He understood. 

Brienne straightened up and walked over to her squire. He looked up at her. She placed her hand on his shoulder. “You did well tonight Pod. You fought hard and made me proud. I hope you made yourself proud as well.”

“Yes, Ser Brienne,” some of the weariness faded away at her rare praise. “I would not have been as strong without your guidance.”

Through all the grime of battle, Jaime saw a flood of crimson invade her cheeks. She hid her face, by wiping the at the muck on her armor and nodded. Jaime continued to watch her. His heart was pounding as a realization came crashing into him: He loved her. He had known he was attracted, that he would die to protect her, but now- standing in a river of crimson and surrounded by their fallen foes and allies- he knew he loved her. He felt his own blush flood his body.

****

> **  
_Ruby Wine-_**

****  


The goblets are overflowing with wine. Tables are crowded with people that have survived and wanted to forget the horrors they had seen. Brienne sipped at her glass, careful to not drink too much. Jaime could not have that. He needed her to embrace being alive. He wanted to see the flush of rubies in her cheeks and that smile he had only glimpsed once across her lips. Her blue eyes were sparkling and alight with feeling. He relished being with her. He did not want to leave this moment. This night needed to last for an eternity.

Pod made comments throughout the night that made her giggle. A bubbling sound that was as bright as the future was for them now that the dead were defeated. He poured her another cup full when he noticed it was half empty. “Jaime,” she admonished, her voice lighter from the drink. He purposefully did not draw attention to the lack of title, but he noticed it and it sent a shiver down his spine. “No more! I have had my fill and I am feeling a bit lightheaded.”

“My Lady,” he kept pouring the Dornish ruby wine into her goblet. “If there was ever a time to get drunk on wine and being alive, it is this night. Drink! It is a celebration and we have earned the right to indulge.”

Her lips were pressed together, but a smile still remained. She took her goblet and drank deeply for the first time. Jaime did the same and they shared a moment in the mist of all the yelling and songs being sung. They were high on life and he was getting drunk on her. His green eyes stayed on her incredible blue ones. Yes, this night needed to last for an eternity.

****

> **  
_Cherry Lips-_**

****  


When he made it to her chamber, he was even more drunk than before she left the table. He leaned against the wall for support and made his way into the room as soon as she opened the door. Her eyebrows came together at his presence and she hesitated at the door. The fire was blazing in the hearth, making his heated skin even hotter. Sweat pooled under his clothes. He placed the goblets down next to the pitcher of wine he brought with him.

“You did not drink,” he said as he poured a generous amount of wine into a cup. She moved slowly toward him. Her confusion clear. “During the game, you did not drink.”

She took the goblet from his hand and looked down into the cup as if it held the answers. “This is not a game, Ser Jaime. This is drinking and I believe I have had enough.”

He took the glass from her again and placed it back on the table. “Tyrion asked you a question. You did not answer and you did not drink.” He moved into her and she backed away. “Please, my Lady, answer.”

“Why do you care?” She whispered, but in the quiet of the room, it sounded like a shout. “You have Cersei to go back to, why do you care if I have taken a lover.”

He caught her between the bed and his body. She inhaled deeply. Her tongue came out to wet her lips. He wanted to devour them. They were the color of ripe cherries, juicy and delicious looking. Jaime leaned in, she stayed still. His left hand cupped her cheek and she tilted her head toward his touch. “I care because I do not wish to share you.”

“We are not one,” her voice was deeper. “You can not share what is not yours.”

“I do not have Cersei. I left her to come here.” Her eyes locked with his. “In the courtyard I told you I came here to fight for the dead. That was only a half truth. The rest of the reason was I came here for you.” Her breath caught. “I do not want to share you, Ser Brienne. I want to be your only lover. I want to taste your cherry lips and be the only one that knows how they taste. Please, my Lady,” he implored. “Answer the question.”

She took a deep breath and swayed toward him. “I have never slept with anyone.”

“Will you allow me to be your first lover,” he pressed himself against her. Her body angles fit his perfectly. “I am not without sin, My Lady. I do not have a clean soul or a pristine heart, but I am yours if you want me. I have already stated my desire for you. I wish to claim your firsts. But only if it would please you.”

“And if I say no, Ser Jaime,” she said even as her lips brushed his with each word. “You said you do not want to share me, what if I say no and turn to another?”

He wrapped his left hand around her head, keeping her close but did not kiss her as he wanted. “If you say no and turn to another, I will walk away with jealousy in my heart and pain in my body from losing my chance with you. If you do not want me, I will not force you. I will try and act like the honorable knight you claim me to be. But I hope you will say yes.” His lips moved against hers, but they still did not kiss. “Please say yes.”

“Yes,” she breathed and he took her lips. 

The kiss was slow and not at all perfect. Noses bumped and teeth clashed. She bit his bottom lip by accident, but the slight pain fueled his desire. He licked at the seam between her lips and she opened them cautiously. His tongue slid against hers, teaching her the art of the kiss and learning what she liked. Her moans of pleasure filled him with pride. He took his time, nibbling the ripe cherry lips and finding them to be the sweetest fruit he had ever had. 

The night was filled with whispers and promises. It made him feel younger than he was. He did not claim her completely, but he would. He would be her first everything.

****

> **  
_Scarlet Cloak-_**

****  


Her father stood with Brienne at the opening of the Sept on Tarth. Jaime waited for her at the alter, his stomach fluttering with nerves. He knew she loved him and he loved her, but until she was standing before him, he was terrified she would come to her senses and leave him. She looked up and met his eyes. Her sapphire orbs were shining with emotion. His breath caught in his chest. They started walking toward him and he clenched his hand into a fist as to not run and drag her to him faster.

Brienne met him at the alter wearing a simple blue tunic and a tan split skirt. Her shoulders were wrapped in her blue and rose colored Maiden's cloak. She released her father's arm and took Jaime's. He had never been as proud as he was in that moment. She was going to be his. He was going to be hers. The Septon asked her father to remove her cloak. Jaime felt his hand start to sweat. Selwyn kissed her cheek and removed the material from her shoulders. 

Blood rushed though his body. He pulled at the clasp around his neck and waited for the moment. His heart pounded.

“Ser Jaime,” The Septon said to him. “Please place your cloak around Lady Brienne's shoulders.” He grinned at her and she grinned at him. He swung the scarlet cloak around her. The Lannister red looked good on her, he thought, knowing she would not agree. “Do you take her under your protection?”

“Always,” he told her. “I will always protect you.”

Brienne blushed. “And I will always protect you.”

“We will protect each other.” He held her hand. They spoke the rest of their vows. His heart leaping with each one but his favorite came at the end. “Father, Smith, Warrior, Mother, Maiden, Crone, Stranger, I am hers and she is mine from this day until the end of my days." 

“Father, Smith, Warrior, Mother, Maiden, Crone, Stranger, I am his and he is mine from this day until the end of my days."

As soon as the Septon gave him permission, he wrapped her in his arms and kissed her hard. She took the ends of the scarlet cloak and wrapped him up in it. She would protect him too. For once in his life, he felt whole and safe. With her body pressed against his. With her kiss upon his lips. With her heart in his hands and his in hers. 

He was complete. Wrapped with her in a scarlet cloak.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think!!


End file.
